1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot, especially a sports boot, and more particularly to a boot adapted to be retained on a sports apparatus.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Boots of the aforementioned type can be used in fields such as snowboarding, skiing, snowshoeing, walking on ice, roller skating, skateboarding, or the like.
For certain sporting activities, it is advantageous that the boot be flexible.
For example, in snowboarding, a flexible boot makes it easy to walk or to perform certain maneuvers when operating the board.
Conventionally, there are two kinds of flexible boots for snowboarding.
The first kind is shown in FIG. 1 of the annexed drawing.
In this figure, a boot 1 has an outer portion formed of an upper 2 that overlays a walking sole 3. The upper 2, for example, has a lateral quarter 4 and a medial quarter 5, connected to one another by an insole 6. A removable liner 7 is inserted in the upper 2. It surrounds the foot and possibly a portion of the user's lower leg, and includes its own sole 8.
The liner provides comfort, for example by absorbing impacts or vibrations, or by thermally insulating the foot.
The boot 1 provided with the liner 7 has certain disadvantages. Due to its double upper, it is voluminous and cumbersome, particularly lengthwise, which sometimes causes it to overlap the board widthwise. As a result, steering is hindered by the interferences between the boot and the snow.
It is relatively heavy because it includes the outer portion and the liner.
It is expensive to manufacture for the same reason.
It partially disperses the sensorial information that is transmitted between the foot and the board, due to relative movements between the liner and the outer portion, which has a negative effect on the steering.
The second kind of boot only has a sole and an upper forming an outer portion, without a liner.
Compared to the boot 1 provided with the liner 7, the boot without liner is less cumbersome, lighter, less expensive, and does not disperse as much of the sensorial information transmitted between the foot and the board.
However, this second kind of boot has certain disadvantages.
It is not comfortable enough and does not adequately cover the foot, which hinders the steering of the board.